


let me take you on the ride of your life

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Tapes, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca has an idea for another video.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	let me take you on the ride of your life

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to these trying and scary times right now. I hope everyone is staying safe. This is just smut for the sake of smut and can hopefully distract some of you for a few moments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Title from "4ever" by The Veronicas
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> ~~Also Beca is a bottom okay bye~~

“Chloe.” Beca doesn’t mean for it to come out like a whine but she’s trying to get her girlfriend’s attention. Chloe doesn’t look up from her laptop and Beca rolls her eyes because she _knows_ Chloe heard her.

They were having a “work from home” day and had set up in their family room with the TV on as background noise. Beca chose to sit on the other end of the couch so she wouldn’t be distracted by how hot Chloe looked in her glasses. It honestly didn’t matter how many times she’s seen Chloe working with her glasses on, the sight still sent Beca’s body into overdrive. Beca manages to finish her work first and was flipping through channels when she got bored waiting for Chloe.

“Chloe,” Beca repeats and this time it was a full on whine and she tosses the remote aside.

“Yes dear?” Chloe responds sarcastically.

Beca rolls her eyes again and makes her way to Chloe’s spot on the couch. “Stop stealing my lines.” She grabs Chloe’s laptop off her lap (with no resistance) and goes to close it but not before seeing an open web browser with a clothing store site on it. Beca gasps. “You weren’t even working!” She says mildly offended and Chloe can’t help but laugh. Beca puts the laptop aside and promptly climbs onto Chloe’s lap and straddles her. “I could’ve done this an hour ago.”

Chloe grins and her hands automatically come to rest on Beca's hips and above the waistband of her shorts. “I just wanted to see how long it’d take you to get your cute butt over here.” She leans in to kiss away the pout on Beca’s lip.

“You’re mean,” Beca says against Chloe’s lips and deepens the kiss. She gasps when Chloe’s fingers move under her shirt and up her sides and until her thumbs find her nipples. Chloe circles them and they harden under her touch. Beca can’t help her hips moving as she grinds against Chloe to alleviate the throbbing in her center. She’s pretty sure she’s already soaked through her shorts.

Chloe helps her movements as she brings one hand down back to Beca’s hip while the other lifts her shirt up. Beca pulls their lips apart long enough to get it off and Chloe takes that opportunity to take her nipple in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Beca moans and brings her hand to hold Chloe’s head against her breast. She tangles one hand in Chloe’s hair while the other braces against the back of the couch. Chloe’s tongue swirls around her nipple and Beca lets out a surprised gasp when she feels teeth bite down gently. “Baby,” she keens and Chloe pulls away and repeats the action on her other nipple. When Beca feels Chloe’s hands move back down to her shorts about to tug and pull them down, she pushes at Chloe’s shoulder. “Wait,” Beca pants and Chloe stops and looks at her curiously. 

Chloe’s lips are swollen and her eyes are full blown. Her hands are by Beca’s waistband, still, but twitch to go under. “What’s up, babe?”

Beca smiles and kisses her gently. “I wanted to tell you something before you,” she looks down between them and sees the very wet spot on the crotch of her gray cotton shorts.

“Before I finger fuck you into tomorrow?” Chloe asks cheekily and it makes Beca blush.

“I wanted to film another movie,” Beca says quickly before Chloe can say something more lewd. Chloe just grins. “I mean, it’s been a while since our last one and I have,” she squeaks when Chloe finally slips her fingers into her shorts and underwear and circles her swollen clit. “Ideas,” Beca finishes and starts grinding against Chloe’s talented fingers. 

“Yeah?” Beca kind of hates how calm Chloe sounds while her fingers move faster against her. “What kind of ideas?” Chloe slips her fingers down into her entrance and pushes in. Beca’s head falls forward on Chloe’s shoulder and Beca bites down on it to stifle her moan. “We still haven’t filmed me pounding this sweet ass.” Chloe emphasizes it by squeezing Beca’s ass and pulls her toward her and deeper on her fingers. 

“Fuck,” Beca pants against Chloe’s shoulder and moves her lips to her neck to kiss and suck on it. “Another time,” Beca says breathless and starts to lift her hips up and down to ride Chloe’s fingers. She moves her face so she can stare into Chloe’s eyes as she fucks her and wraps her arms around her neck.

“What’s your idea then?” Chloe asks now breathing a little more shallow and her fingers work harder, slipping in and out easily with the amount of wetness. 

Beca moans and closes her eyes. “Can I wear it?”

Chloe smirks and slows down her fingers. “Babe, you know you don’t have to ask.”

Beca opens her eyes and grins. “I know I don’t but I also know that you _like_ when I ask.”

Chloe speeds her fingers up again and her thumb rubs at Beca’s clit. “I actually love when you _beg_.” Beca eyes close again and her moans get louder and Chloe curls her fingers. “What else, baby?”

“I want you to tie me up and ride me,” Beca manages to get out as she grinds down harder on Chloe’s fingers and comes.

“Fuck, Beca,” Chloe says panting and withdraws her soaked fingers. Beca wastes no time taking them into her mouth and sucking them clean, eyes never leaving Chloe’s. “Such a good girl.”

Beca smiles and releases her fingers with a wet pop. She getss off Chloe’s lap and pulls down her shorts and underwear. She situates herself between Chloe’s open legs and looks up to Chloe’s grinning face. “So, can we film a new movie?” 

“Anything you want,” Chloe says and Beca immediately latches her mouth on Chloe’s soaked center. “God, that mouth,” Chloe exclaims and leans back against the couch with a hand on top of Beca’s head. 

Beca pulls back slightly to smirk up at Chloe. “It’s Beca but I’ll go by god.” She winks at Chloe before running her tongue up Chloe’s center and to her clit to wrap her lips around it.

Chloe doesn’t even have a response but instead opens her legs wider and pushes Beca’s head against her. 

\---

After making Chloe come twice, Beca redresses and leaves her on the couch to recuperate and goes to their set bedroom to make sure everything is ready to go for their movie. Of course Chloe is meticulous in keeping all her camera equipment in working order. All the batteries were charged and all the memory cards were formatted. Their positions were always angled correctly towards the bed. The handhelds and portable cameras were by one bedside table as well at the remote for the TV. The bedsheets were always washed and the room was dust free. Not to mention their other toy chest was always in tidy order. Beca grins when she opens it and contemplates which of their many selections she wanted to use. She didn’t get to think too long because Chloe was suddenly behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and hooking her chin on her shoulder.

“I’m choosing it for you,” she says in an authoritative tone by Beca’s ear.

Beca shivers and nods. She turns in Chloe’s arms to pull her into another kiss. She didn’t even bother putting her shorts and underwear back on so she was naked from the waist down. “Did you leave your shorts and panties downstairs?” Beca asks with a laugh. 

“I threw them into the laundry room on the way up. You think I’d leave dirty clothes lying around the house, Bec?” Chloe says with amusement in her voice and then pushes Beca slightly towards the bed. “Get on the bed and take off your clothes.”

Beca resists the urge to salute but does as she is told and quickly discards her clothes. She lies in the middle of the bed and waits as Chloe makes her selection from the chest. She takes out a harness and a dildo and their silk restraints and makes her way to the bed.

“This one has the insert in it for the bullet vibrator,” Chloe says holding up the toys for Beca to see and Beca widens her eyes in excitement. 

“Strap me up, baby,” Beca says leaning back against the pillows with her hands behind her head. 

Chloe chuckles and climbs onto the bed. “You’re so fucking sexy, Beca,” she rasps and pulls Beca’s ankles so her entire body is down further on the bed. She slips on the harness onto Beca and adjusts everything for comfort before inserting the vibrator and attaching the dildo. Beca gasps when Chloe switches it on to test it but quickly turns it off. “Good?” Chloe says smirking at the wetness already coating the harness.

“Fuck you,” Beca replies.

“Soon, but first this.” Chloe produces the silk restraint and gives Beca a pointed look. She immediately raises her hands over her head and Chloe expertly loops them around her wrists and into the slots of their customized headboard. She tugs at them once they're tied and looks down at Beca to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Beca gives her a nod and she leans down to kiss her.

Finally, Chloe goes around the room to turn on all the cameras and dim the lights. She plays on their bluetooth speaker their designated sex playlist and finally crawls back on top of Beca.

Chloe straddles Beca’s thighs and removes her shirt (the last remaining article of clothing she had on) and stares down Beca. “You want me to ride you, baby?” 

“Come here and let me fuck you,” Beca chokes out already tugging at the restraints. She feels the wetness of Chloe’s center against her thighs and she kind of regrets having Chloe tie her up. All she wanted to do was touch Chloe.

Chloe hums and grasps the dildo and strokes it up and down pushing it against Beca’s clit.

“Chloe,” she whines impatiently. “Please.”

“Please what, Bec?” Chloe reaches to the bedside time table and grabs a bottle of lube and opens the cap.

“Ride me,” Beca nearly yells.

Chloe laughs and pours the lube on to the dildo and coats the entire thing. Beca watches her hand movements and feels her entire body twitch in anticipation. When Chloe is satisfied with her lube job, she gets up to mount the dildo. Chloe always knows where her cameras are and she turns to one before aligning her center on the dildo and slips it inside her. 

Both their moans echo through the room once Chloe reaches the hilt. She stares down at Beca and starts grinding down hard and fast. 

“Fuck me, Beca,” she gasps and brings her hands up to Beca’s breasts and squeezes. 

Beca thrusts upwards to match Chloe’s pace and she struggles to keep her eyes open at the unbelievably sexy sight of Chloe riding her. The entire bed shakes and Beca instinctively tugs on the restraints. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Beca asks trying to keep her voice steady. Her wrists are starting to get sore but she ignores the slight pain and Chloe pushes down harder. 

“You’re fucking me so good, Beca,” Chloe says smiling and reaches down the harness to turn on the vibrator. Both moan at the sensation and Beca nearly comes. Chloe doesn’t slow her pace and Beca curls her toes to keep her orgasm at bay. She desperately wants to touch Chloe. “I’m gonna come all over this cock and show you how good a job you’ve done.”

Beca’s not quite sure what Chloe means by that but doesn’t have much time to think as Chloe leans down to slip her tongue in her mouth. She kisses her until she can’t breathe and Beca has to turn her head to catch her breath. Chloe’s hips don’t slow down as she kisses the side of Beca’s neck and moves to her ear. 

“I could ride you all night, baby. I love you fucking me like this,” Chloe rasps and speeds up her pace even more. She is now bouncing up and down on the dildo and Beca looks down transfixed at how it easily slides in and out of Chloe’s wet and swollen center. She’s hoping one of the cameras gets a good view of it. 

“Fuck, Chlo, fucking come all over me.” Beca’s voice is hoarse and every part of her body is sore with the amount of exertion she’s doing to keep up with her girlfriend's pace. 

Chloe lets out a scream and she bears down one last thrust and comes all over the dildo and harness. The vibrator is still going and the thrust sends it directly on Beca’s clit and she comes shortly after. 

“Baby fuck, turn it off,” Beca pants feeling very sensitive. Chloe quickly turns it off and then collapses next to her. 

“Sorry, babe,” she breathes out in a slight chuckle. 

Beca laughs and tries to catch her breath at the same time. Her hands are starting to tingle but she waits for Chloe. She knows she has something else planned. 

“Do you want me to untie you or can handle a little more?” Chloe is propped on her elbow and stares her down. She runs her hand up and down Beca’s restrained arms sending shivers all over her body. 

“I can handle more,” Beca says swallowing at the predatory gaze Chloe is sending her way. 

“Good.” 

Beca watches Chloe get off the bed and moves one of the tripods so it’s closer to the bed and angles the camera towards Beca’s face. She fiddles with the settings a little before she’s satisfied and then smirks at Beca. 

“I could get used to having you tied up like this,” Chloe says conversationally as she climbs back on to the bed and puts her hands on Beca’s thighs, spreading them. The insides of them are coated with both hers and Chloe’s come and the dildo is soaked as well. Beca takes a deep breath when Chloe reaches over to undo the harness and removes the dildo. She tosses the harness aside but holds onto the dildo before covering Beca’s entire body with hers. She situates herself between Beca’s spread legs and brings the dildo towards her mouth. Beca follows it with her eyes and tugs on the restraints once more. 

“I told you I wanted to show you what a good job you did fucking me so,” Chloe runs the tip of the toy across Beca’s bottom lip. “Open.”

Beca automatically opens her mouth at Chloe’s command and Chloe slides the toy into her mouth, pushing it in and out. Beca moans around it, tasting Chloe. Pride swells in her knowing that she made Chloe come that hard and she starts sucking the toy harder and Chloe continues to thrust it in her mouth.

“You love cleaning up, don’t you baby? You’re such a good girl,” Chloe says and pulls the toy out. Beca breathes heavily and tries to chase it with her tongue. 

“Untie me please.” Chloe reaches up and pulls on the knot and it comes undone easily. Beca immediately pulls Chloe into a kiss and wraps her legs around her. “That was so hot,” she says against Chloe’s lips. She hears the distinct thud of Chloe tossing the dildo on the side table. Chloe brings her hand down between them and rubs against Beca’s clit and Beca’s entire body shudders.

“You think you’re up to film another part?” Chloe asks while rubbing lightly. “You’re dripping, Bec, this cunt wants to be fucked again.”

Beca moans at the words. “Can I ride you?”

Chloe smirks. “Anything you want.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
